


The Architect's angel

by Kamen_rider_Dimension



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Innocence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamen_rider_Dimension/pseuds/Kamen_rider_Dimension
Summary: A rework based on a story written in early 2018. The main character's ability was based on a combination of Ultramen R/B's Ultra crystals and Soul Calibur's Viola fighting style. The rest should, hopefully, come across in the story.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. She came from the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> A rework based on a story written in early 2018. The main character's ability was based on a combination of Ultramen R/B's Ultra crystals and Soul Calibur's Viola fighting style. The rest should, hopefully, come across in the story.

_He held the small child close to him, looking upon innocent eyes to the sound of babbling. His warped form did not frighten her. She did no fear the man who had ravaged the world beneath. That baby… she was free of all sins. The last remaining vessel of hope and innocence, in a world devoid of light._

_The baby was tainted, however. She was no ordinary human, not anymore. While his technology may bring life back to the desolate land, she would never return to how she was. The babe’s unnatural youth was a testament to that. Regardless of the time she had spent in his care, she had barely aged a year. He could feel the sheer energy coursing through her youthful body, rejuvenating the child. It was just like himself – no food, no water. She shared his punishment. No matter how dutifully he tried to raise her, the guilt of such a fact festered in his broken heart._

_As a new world was born over countless years, his fears only continued to grow. What if the people below acted as he so foolishly did before? What if they began to repeat the mistakes that led to humanity’s utter annihilation? That scenario could not occur. He would not be able to look upon his creation again if they were to follow his path. But what solution could there possibly be? Confined as he was, the new world was beyond his reach. Diving too deeply into the role of a god would have him unable to escape. That could only lead to destruction once more._

_The answer came as he glanced to the child in his arms. So long as there were adequate warmth and entertainment, she was content with resting there for the rest of eternity. With a single movement, he could crush her throat as if it were nothing. Her skull would immediately collapse under his grip. Humans were weak, as individuals and as a species, yet had a penchant for discovering ways of murdering one another. In pursuit of intellectual advancement, they create worse and worse methods of destruction. Without guidance and protection, they would meet their ends far quicker than any other creature. The solution, then, was obvious. While humanity may be born of their own power, he would create guardians for them. His children, weapons to defend humanity from themselves, like…_

_Blades…_

* * *

" _Father, the world beneath. Do you think I could ever visit it?"_

_The babe had grown into a wonderfully curious child, even if her mental growth was limited to her physical age. Though thousands of years had passed, the indomitable spirit of a seven-year-old remaining in her heart. Her exuberance made for a… relaxing change from the endless torment of solitude. The chamber once drowned in darkness now sparkled under a false sun’s light. it nearly allowed him to ignore the endless void that existed beyond their walls. The smile on his face, though tired, came easy. How could it not? He was showing off the world he created to his daughter… Magdalene. He had not known where the name came from, but it suited such a faithful and kind girl._

" _The world beneath, Alrest… it is dangerous for one such as yourself to visit it." He gently warned, unmoving as he gazed upon the projection before them. "There are monsters who would seek to eat you, people who would seek to use you. Without someone to look over you, you would be in too much danger."_

" _Then why don't you come with me, Father?" Magdalene questioned, innocent green eyes looking upon his withered broken form. Even after so many millennia, there was not a speck of disgust within them. "All you do is sit there every day. Surely you would want to visit the place you created?"_

" _I do not deserve to, my dear child." The answer came immediately, a deep sigh passing wrinkled lips. "I have failed far too many people to ever think of ending my punishment. They have the means to make their world a wonderful one. That sort of world does not need a person like me tainting it with their presence."_

_Magdalene settled for a nod returning to her complacent dancing around the room. Sometimes, her father said things she didn’t really understand, but she never pushed. Pushing only resulted in her father yelling and Magdalene didn’t really like that. Kind Father was much more fun than angry or sad Father. It wasn’t too much of an issue anyway. She had long since grown used to the spacious chamber her father resided within. The urge to explore the rest of their home only came occasionally. The machines were fun at times, but they usually just went about their jobs. Robots that ignored you didn’t make for particularly good playmates. They kept their home safe and working, so Magdalene couldn’t complain too much._

_No, she was more than content to play with the toys her father created. She was fully aware that she could make her own toys, but the toys her father made were special. Besides, her abilities… Magdalene had never truly experimented with them. Her father always said that they were too powerful to mess around with. The responsibility one held for their creations was enough to break a man if they weren't dealt with carefully. Magdalene wasn’t too sure what her father meant by that last part, but it sounded super serious. She made sure to nod her head really hard when he said that._

_Yet Magdalene couldn’t help but feel curious. After all, her powers were what allowed her father to make the world below. Alrest was a bustling land surrounded by a sea of clouds. Incredible titans held so many people and animals upon their backs. The sun and moon rose and fell; their nights were completely different from their days. That all of it was made by her father was incredible! Even if she couldn’t visit Alrest, surely, she could at least try to make something from it? But what to make?_

_It started as a ball. A simple golden ball that Magdalene would toss into the air. Then, it would fly away so she could chase it. When she caught it, she could send it away and the game would start all over again. It was even more fun than Magdalene first expected. Her father would never realise that when Magdalene went out to play, it was to play with her own creation. But then, she thought, what if she made it something more? So, she did._

_She made it into a remote._

_Now, that by itself doesn't sound all that interesting, but to Magdalene, it was wonderful. Now, the robots that ignored her at first were giving her gentle cruises around her home. The way they danced through the air so beautifully entranced Magdalene, for they were ballerinas beyond human ability. All she had to do was press a button on the side of the golden ball, a golden glow emanating from within each time. It wasn’t there initially, but just pushing a button wasn’t as fun. Pushing a glowing button was way better. Such was the thought process of a child with perhaps too much freedom._

_But where did you go from there? Years after she had first made the golden ball (and she really did need to come up with a better name for the golden ball than 'golden ball') the idea had come that maybe Magdalene could do something even better. Something that might even allow her to visit the world below._

_Magdalene wasn't going to go against her father's words of course. She wasn't just going to go crazy without a plan. This was an operation that required careful thinking and planning. How proud her father would be of her! Maybe he’d give her a ton of head pats for thinking so carefully!_

_She had seen them. Blades fighting by the sides of their drivers, protecting one another to drive off foul monsters. Her father had explained how they were created, or tried to at least. Though it took a while for Magdalene to understand, her father never denied her prompts for further explanations. They were born from another world's life forms, monitored through the processors known as the Aegis'. If Magdalene could connect with the processors, then maybe she could learn more of how Blades worked. Maybe, just maybe, she could learn how to protect herself like them!_

_They were locked away deep in her home, but the machines around her were more than happy to lead the way. The golden ball made sure of that. Under their guidance, it didn’t take long until Magdalene was looking at two processors, given form as crystals sitting within an incredible supercomputer. A beautiful glow overtook them as they fulfilled their functions, processing incredible amounts of data on everything that the Blades came across. All Magdalene would have to do, was link the golden ball to their core crystals, like a master control…_

_Like a Master Core. Yes, that was a much better name than 'golden ball.'_

_He wouldn't know what had happened until Magdalene skipped back into the room with her newly christened Master Core in hand. That in and of itself wouldn’t have been too bad. Though he had warned Magdalene not to use her powers, a toy ball was hardly the most dangerous of creations. As soon as his eyes laid upon the ball, however, its capabilities were made clear to him. Not only that, but also the capabilities of the several discs in her pocket, a poor attempt to keep them hidden. For such tiny trinkets, the powers they held within them were immense. How had she managed to create something so dangerous without drawing his attention?_

" _Look, Father, look what I made!" Magdalene called with a prideful glee. The sort of tone you’d expect of a child displaying their latest painting, not the creator of such potentially devastating devices! “I call it the Master Core! It lets me learn all about those Blades you told me about! You sad that if I could get something to protect me, I could go down to Alrest, right? So, I thought if I had a Blade, you would let me! But I couldn’t find a Blade up here, so I tried to make something to replace them. I call them clone crystals, ‘cause they’re based off Father’s core crystals! I couldn’t make it so I could summon a Blade, but I realised I could use my abilities on myself! So, I made a slot on the Master Core and myself to place the clone crystals-”_

" _You did what!?” though his unique nature rendered him immobile, he couldn’t help but lean forward in his surprise. With her head tilted in confusion, Magdalene didn’t speak. After all, the strange mechanical implant revealed when she pulled on the neck of her dress spoke volumes. "Magdalene… Magdalene, are you alright!?"_

_“Yep! And if I put a crystal in here-!”_

_“No, wait!” But his cries fell on deaf ears. Without hesitation, a crimson disc bearing the image of a Blade was brought out. A flick of a finger revealed two red horn-like pieces, all the better to secure the disc as it was pressed into Magdalene’s chest. At first, it appeared everything was functioning normally. The kanji symbol upon the disc flashed with deep red light, Magdalene smiling confidently as the temperature in the room increased._

**_ERROR. SYSTEM OVERLOAD._ **

_When the flames grew too concentrated however, there was little he could do to stop the coming explosion._

_“Magdalene!”_

* * *

“This place is far too heavily guarded.” A blue-haired boy remarked in distaste as the elevator moved upwards.

Though it was a necessity considering his station, the sheer number of Ardainian soldiers present was almost preposterous. Though the council claimed that it was to prevent any assassination attempts, the notion was foolish at best. It would take a suicidal idiot to dare invade Hardhaigh Palace. The Special Inquisitor was more than enough to carve down any threat before it could reach the throne room.

The surrounding soldiers immediately snapped to attention when their Emperor approached, Niall giving each a brief nod of recognition. Regardless of whether their presence was excessive or not, they were proud members of the Ardainian army. Their hard work and dedication were to be commended. It was why Niall only needed a second of deliberation before he voiced his thoughts.

“…You may take a break, all of you. On the orders of the Emperor.” The blue-haired boy declared as loudly as he could, the soldiers all momentarily exchanging confused glances. Sure, it was an order from their emperor; none would dare disobey the orders of Mor Ardain’s greatest authority. The issues arose when they had also received orders never to leave their station. If the Emperor was harmed in their absence, the soldiers would be the first to lose their heads. “Do not fret. I shall take the blame for this event. Should you come across any of the council, feel free to send them my way.”

With a dismissal like that, they would’ve been fools to remain. With quick bows and grateful salutes, the soldiers quickly began to file out of the area. It was natural that the sounds of an equally cheerful and relieved conversation brought a smile to Niall’s face. There were bound to be questions about it, but Niall could deal with them later – now was the time for relaxation.

Well, as much relaxation one could get in the centre of all government action. With the rising temperature of the Mor Ardain titan and the tricky situation with Uraya, Hardhaigh Palace was constantly buzzing with activity and argument. It would’ve been fine, had they not dragged Niall into what felt like every single minor incident and quarrel. How the previous emperors managed to survive such disputes, Niall had no clue. If it weren’t for the traditions demanding a male take the throne when possible, he would’ve happily thrown every responsibility onto his sister’s shoulders.

Pulling out a special key card, Niall gave a small sigh of relief as he slipped into the throne room. Beyond that door, he was no longer the Emperor of Mor Ardain, youngest ruler of the Empire since Hugo Ardanach and the greatest authority on the titan. Instead, he was simply Niall Ardanach, younger brother to the woman sitting at the unnecessarily long table dominating the centre of the throne room.

“Ah, your majesty. My apologies, but the paperwork for the latest reports seem to have near multiplied.” The woman remarked, Niall giving a dismissive shake of his head as she saluted. Having sat so long in her chair no doubt caused endless pain to her body. Standing to attention so stiffly would only aggravate the irritation.

“I know that struggle far too well Morag. And please, we are in private. Call me Niall.” The emperor answered, sliding onto his throne with a noise of content. Despite all the responsibilities and pressures it placed upon Niall’s shoulders, the throne was surprisingly comfortable. “You might as well consider this place our living room, so often are we stuck here. If any of us have earned a moment’s rest, it is surely you.”

The response was a smile. A weary one, but a smile nonetheless. Niall made sure to commit to memory. Such a commodity had become so rare nowadays. Admittedly, it wasn’t as if Morag had always been the most cheerful of people – her training as Empress Intended was to be thanked for that. The pressures and stress of her position, however, made what was once an uncommon sight even more elusive. Though it had done little to tarnish Morag’s notorious beauty, someone as intimate with her as Niall could see the signs clear as day.

The thought of renting out Smuide Hot Spring was rapidly becoming all the more enticing. If it weren’t for the fact that they were technically on duty, Niall would have the spring booked in a second. Even then, few would dare defy a direct order from the Emperor. So long as they snuck out, the owners would probably fall over themselves to accommodate their request. After all, it was only the council who frowned upon the pair acting so casual in public.

“I need not gain any rewards; I was merely doing my duty for the protection of Mor Ardain, as is required of me as Special Inquisitor.” Morag was quick to state, her salute softening slightly. It was the same response she gave every single time anyone brought up her duties. Considering how much praise her career had brought Morag, it was almost an instinct at this point. “This paperwork is no issue, regardless. I shall have them finished in short notice.”

“And do we not have people who can do such tasks for you? The role of Special Inquisitor is a role of high renown. Surely such menial work is beneath your station.” Niall retorted, a cheeky smile of his own appearing. Morag gave no response at first, stretching in her seat before she could formulate a response.

“While they are of sound mind, there are few I would trust to be able to adequately perform this task.” The Special Inquisitor said. “Though there are people employed for such matters, they have grown lax in recent days. Better to spend a little more time ensuring the correct details are filed, then rest and have to correct them all later.”

“I suppose. Still a little break-!”

“Special Inquisitor, Your Majesty! I… I think you need to see this!”

When the soldier burst out of the elevator, both Morag and Niall were lost for words. Under normal circumstances, it would practically be a sin to charge so inelegantly into the throne room. Then again, no Ardainian citizen would dare do so unless the circumstances were dire enough. Anything but their full attention would be remiss.

“Speak, soldier. I hope your… lack of dignity is justified?” Morag spoke as she stepped forth, the kind sister visage completely removed. All that remained was the hard glare of a practised commander. It was a testament to the soldier that he did little more than tremble under its might.

“I do not think there is a need for further explanation.” The tentative tone of Niall drew Morag’s attention to the window, to the World Tree standing proud in the distance. It was not that alone which caught their attention, however.

It was the shower of stars that fell from its heights towards them.


	2. She came into the Empire's care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On hospitals and headaches. For an idea of Magdalene's appearance, please refer to the Ardainian NPC Farraw. She's the one who gives you the 'Farewell, good friend' quest.

“Your orders, Emperor.” Aegaeon dutifully requested as he fell to one knee. After having spent so long together, it was rare for the water Blade to greet his driver so formally. With the sheer panic in the face of the one who summoned him, however, the dire nature of the situation needed no explanation. It was the reason why Niall didn’t hesitate in his step.

“We make haste to the Geothermal Plant! There has been a series of debris sighted within the sky, the largest of which has been estimated to land there. We will secure the area, determine the objects and attempt to ascertain an origin.” Niall barked out, no trace of the child he was remaining. It was a necessity; if Niall did not act as the Emperor he was during official business, the council would have at him like sharks. If these mysterious shooting stars happened to be what the emperor believed they were, the last thing Niall needed was the council snooping around. “According to our astronomers, there have been no signs of any celestial bodies approaching our atmosphere. Whatever these things are, they can’t have come from space. I’m certain you are aware of what this means.”

“None of the titans have ever constructed something to achieve such heights. The only possible location then would be… the World Tree.”

Just saying it aloud sent shivers down Aegaeon’s spine. There had only been a single instance where someone had managed to bring an item from the World Tree to Alrest. Not only had it given birth to some of the strongest Blades in Alrest’s history, but it also set the stage for war so gruesome, three titans lost their lives. They couldn’t afford anything else from that mystic realm falling into evil hands. Alrest may not be able to survive the consequences this time.

“Stand sharp men! Be prepared for anything!” Morag’s commands rang out through the air, the sound of metal suits stomping the ground in salute soon following. Though her face remained calm, Niall couldn’t ignore the way Morag glanced towards the incoming projectile. That was uncertainty in those eyes – something that had the emperor’s confidence waning. There were few occasions where the Special Inquisitor wasn’t confident. None of those had been particularly pleasant periods. “Spread out! Provide enough space for impact! Do not underestimate their power. Have all workers been evacuated?”

“From our patrols, it seems as if the area is completely secure!” one soldier quickly replied, a nod from Morag having him return to the ranks. It wouldn’t do, after all, to have a worker reduced to paste if their calculations were off.

At first, Niall didn’t intervene. There wasn’t a reason to. The Special Inquisitor seemed more than capable of controlling the situation. He was simply there to observe, to demonstrate the Imperial Crown’s interest in the matter. While it meant little in the long run, it at least helped prevent too many people from sticking their nose where it didn’t belong. When he properly focused on the largest of the meteorites falling towards them, however, the blue-haired boy was quick to act.

“Impossible…! Aegaeon, to the centre! I want you to catch the largest of the debris!” the Blade couldn’t restrain the apprehensive look towards his driver, but Aegaeon was in no position to disobey. Regardless of how absurd it may have initially sounded, it was an order from Niall: Imperial Emperor and Aegaeon’s driver. Without a word, the water Blade began to move.

“What? Your Majesty, what are you-?” Morag cried out, only to pause at Niall’s face. If he doubted his decision even the tiniest bit, the emperor would not have been able to look towards the sky with such determination. The option left was to place her faith in Niall. Fortunately, Morag was more than happy to. “Men, let Aegaeon through!”

Fortunately, the soldiers were quick to do so. If they had been a second later, perhaps the Blade may not have been able to get into position on time. As it was, however, Aegaeon was barely able to reach the centre just as the meteorite flew towards them. Stood so close to the location of impact, the heat produced by the flying objects brought a sweat to the soldiers. Clad in the best armour the Empire had to offer, the temperatures the soldiers had to endure were beyond insane. How Morag continued to stand strong with full exposure was a mystery; Niall had already retreated backwards. It was only their carefully cultivated wills of iron that had the Ardainian army standing ready as the meteorites grew closer and closer.

With the dust cloud produced by the collision, the sight which made Niall act so rashly was completely obscured. It was only when Morag shoved her way through the line of coughing soldiers that she made out just what Aegaeon had caught. Had anyone else been met with such a strange sight, they probably would’ve reacted far worse than Morag’s slight hitch in breath.

“What on earth…?”

The young girl stirred in her sleep, snuggling deeper into Aegaeon’s embrace.

* * *

“And you say these were the only two located?”

“The only two located on Mor Ardain, Special Inquisitor. According to our research, it's highly likely that the objects seen flying towards other titans are similar discs. Just what purpose they are meant to serve is still unknown.” The scientist muttered, hand reaching up to scratch a bald scalp. It was far from professional, but Morag could afford to give them some slack. After how hard they had been pushed in such a short period, the least she could do was excuse some minor improprieties. “Our initial tests indicate they contain high levels of energy; batteries of sorts. Beyond that, their purpose remains as much a mystery as the girl who fell with them.”

Morag could only nod in return, mostly because she was barely listening. After all, the discs in her hand were far more intriguing at that moment. The discs forged of a foreign material hummed in her hand with unnatural sentience, warm to the touch as if they were flesh. The symbols they bore were of a language unseen in all of Remnant’s history as well. Though it may have sounded preposterous, many would be positioned to view it as alien.

Yet an alien construct would not bear such strange images upon it. From the crystals depicted in the chest of the figures, they were no doubt intended to be Blades. The connection between them, however, was not so easily determined. They were far from the shape associated with Core crystals and they had not immediately reacted to her touch. Besides, all core crystals bore the same design. Though you could vaguely determine the potential element of the Blade within, the exact details were completely unknown. With their Blades depicted against a dark and icy background respectively, the discs indicated their element openly.

“Very well. I hope you do not mind if I hold onto them? I feel our mysterious guest may be able to shed some light on their function.” The scientist couldn’t be any quicker to express his agreement. Thanks to the repeated failures in trying to extract any further data from them, he was more than happy to rid himself of the discs. “…I shall ask the Emperor to permit your department's early end today. Your work has been exemplary. You have more than earned some rest.”

“My greatest thanks, Special Inquisitor. If you’ll excuse me…” the weary response was followed by the man stumbling towards the door, his relief made obvious. Morag could only watch on in pity. They were already inside a hospital; perhaps it would’ve been better to have the man stay the night. Maybe his entire department, if they had all pushed themselves so harshly. Regardless, that was a matter someone else could attend to. There were more important tasks to pursue, after all.

“Might I assume you heard that entire exchange, then?”

“Um, bits and pieces, I guess.” Which was a miracle considering she had buried herself within the hospital bed’s blanket. It would take a few moments for a head to pop out, a fuzzy mess of long beige hair with a sheepish smile. “Can I have those back, please? I think Father would be kind of upset if I lost them all.”

“I was hoping you would be able to explain them to me first. After all, we’ve never come across anything like them. Or you, for that matter.” After all, there should’ve been no way for the child to be alive. With the height she fell from at the speed she travelled at, she should be little more than ash. That there was even a body in the first place was a miracle, let alone a living girl seemingly unharmed. “It would be rude to not to introduce myself first, though. I am Morag Ladair: Special Inquisitor of the Ardainian Emperor. Your name, child?”

“Magdalene. Just Magdalene.” The girl absently replied. Morag shouldn’t have expected anything better, not with how intense the child’s stare on the discs was. So, they were clearly important to the child; expected, but useful information, nonetheless. “I don’t have a fancy title. I’m Father’s daughter, nothing el-”

“So, this is the child?” Magdalene threw the covers over her head when a stampede of officials flooded through the door, only Morag’s body standing between them. It was fortunate, then, that Morag had earned her reputation as a wall that nought could pass. “Stand aside, Special Inquisitor. Once we transfer the child to our researchers, your task shall be complete. I’m sure you have more pressing matters to attend to than babysitting a child.”

“Her name is Magdalene,” Morag remarked in return, her glare cold enough to freeze a man alive. With the reactions some of the gathered men showed, it was more than effective. “I don’t see why the council would care to ask, however. The Emperor has expressly declared that this is a matter that doesn’t concern you. He has yet to indicate you are to know of her existence, let alone have permission to transfer Magdalene elsewhere.”

“Special Inquisitor, do not take us for idiots. If there was anyone in Mor Ardain who didn’t see it fall from the sky, they would have to be blind.” Another councilman retorted, ignorant to the increased iciness in Morag’s eyes. For a man with no combat experience whatsoever to speak so condescendingly… honestly, there should have been a limit to how foolish a person could be. “The child is no Blade, yet was able to survive both being set alight and the impact without a scratch. It can hardly be considered human.”

“And her sentience doesn’t mean she has a right to object? Are we so barbaric as to not afford her rights?” Morag sharply answered, barely holding back from reaching to her waist. It was the first time Morag cursed having Brighid stationed in Torigoth; her weapons were such a familiar weight that their absence was almost painful. At times like this, it also meant Morag’s intimidation factor was knocked down a level. “My orders have not changed. Without the Emperor’s express permission, you have no right to remain in this ward. Leave immediately.”

“It could be a threat to us a-!”

Though the councilwoman had reached to shove Morag aside, she never had a chance. Her words remained incomplete, the golden ball slammed into her stomach killing them in short order. Forced to vomit the remnants of her lunch, the council member was left to collapse to the floor, completely unconscious with but a single blow. When the sphere hovered towards them, the rest of the council’s overt fear was rather understandable, especially when it obediently flew into Magdalene’s waiting arms.

“…You didn’t listen to the nice lady. You were going to hurt the nice lady.” Magdalene whispered, but the suffocating silence meant it might as well have been yelled across the room. Even Morag couldn’t help but take a step back as the girl rose from the bed. Though she may have only been clad in a hospital gown, the councilmembers would’ve sworn they had seen nothing more terrifying in their life. “I don’t like you. Go away.”

“Y-you see what we’re talking about? It’s not safe to have it out in the open!”

“As far as I see it, she defended me from an unwarranted attack,” Morag’s response couldn’t be any drier. With a wry smile, the Special Inquisitor gave a small kick to the body on the ground. “And from the looks of things, Magdalene is more than happy to do it again if any of you wish to attempt the same. Will any of you join Miss Farrow here?”

Naturally, there were very few who were willing to take such an offer. It took less than a minute before only one person remained. For some mysterious reason, Morag was pretty certain that the unconscious councilwoman’s presence could be temporarily tolerated.

“While I appreciate the assistance, I fear your actions may work against you in the future.” The Special Inquisitor sighed, reaching out to hesitantly pat Magdalene on the head. With her experience with children minimal at best, Morag could only mimic the actions of her mother. The small smile that appeared on Magdalene’s face was worth the slight embarrassment Morag felt. “You have to promise not to act so rashly in the future, understood?”

“Okay... Father said the world below was dangerous, but I didn’t think he meant the people.” Magdalene replied, enough humility in her to look down. For some reason, however, Morag felt that had she asked, there wouldn’t be an ounce of remorse to be found. “Can I have my crystals back, Miss? Father told me I shouldn’t go anywhere without protection.”

“They protect you? I would’ve thought that… sphere would be more than capable.” Almost as if sentient, the Master Core bobbed up and down, flying around Magdalene’s head to the child’s delight. It was almost amusing, had the same item not been buried in a woman’s stomach a minute earlier.

“The Master Core? Nope. It wasn’t meant to.” Magdalene cheerfully explained. “I made it work with the crystals so it could though, so can I have them back, please? My Father would be even more upset if I lost those as well.”

“Well, I can give you these two, so long as you promise to restrain yourself. The rest, however, we currently don’t have. From what we saw, they were sent to the other titans.”

Yet it seemed Morag’s comment fell on deaf ears. As soon as they were returned to Magdalene’s hands, the girl was completely absorbed in analysing the two discs in her hands. It wasn’t possible for Magdalene to handle them more tenderly; they might as well have been precious jewels. Then again, considering the scientist’s implications, those discs may very well prove just as valuable.

“Kasandra and Ursula crystals, get!” Magdalene whispered to herself, rubbing the crystals against her cheek. “Thank goodness, I thought all of you would be gone. But neither of you are going to help me get back home…”

An opportunity presented itself. Morag would’ve been a fool not to take advantage.

“If you are to search for the items that fell with you, then allow me to volunteer our assistance. The Ardainian Empire has a foothold in many places; we can significantly cut down on the time it would take to locate them all.” Morag’s suggestion was met with an eager gasp. It was a shame that Morag had to quell her enthusiasm. “You’ll have to tell me more about yourself in return, however. What those crystals are, who your father is, where you come from. That is a reasonable exchange, is it not?”

“You’ll really help me find my clone crystals? Sure!” Morag pulled the visor of her hat downward, all the better to hide her surprise. With their assumptions as to her origins, she and Niall had believed it would’ve been far more difficult to extract the information from her. If it was so easily given, Morag would’ve asked much sooner. “I guess this gives me an excuse to explore Alrest as well. I can see all the cool things Father showed me in person. Maybe I can try some of the foods!”

Ah. Well, the plan had originally been to have Magdalene reside in Mor Ardain. Then, they might be able to extract just a little bit more information from her before she found a way back home. After all, if it took just a little bit longer to find the objectives, Magdalene wouldn’t notice. While Morag was averse to the idea of experimenting on a child, information freely given while waiting was a completely different beast. That became a little more difficult if Magdalene was on a completely different titan, actively searching. Locking her in a gilded cage would only cause the child to clam up though; that was to be avoided at all costs. Still, Morag hadn’t earned her role for nothing.

“That may be possible, but your father was correct when he claimed that Alrest could be dangerous,” Morag said. The truth was, with the way she knocked out the councilmember and fell without a scratch, there was very little that could harm Magdalene. That was a fact that could be conveniently forgotten for the moment. “It would be best if you stuck around Mor Ardain until we figure out just what you’re capable of. Then, we can determine how many guards you require and where it is safe for you to go. I won’t let you hurt yourself without reason.”

“Guards… that means an army, right? Father always told me to be wary of armies as well…” Magdalene mused, though not for long. Her hesitation lasted less than a second. “You’ve been really nice though, Miss. If you think that’s the best, then sure!”

Her statement was a shot direct to Morag’s heart. Little did she realise, there were many more to come in the future.


	3. She showed us miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On permission and powers.

“Your Majesty, I-”

“Permission to take Magdalene with you. the transport was a large-scale ship in the first place, so an additional passenger shouldn’t cause too much trouble.” Niall may have been facing away from Morag, but she could practically sense the smug smile on his face. It was why Morag had no qualms with letting a small smile of her own appear.

“As expected of Your Majesty. Forgive me for underestimating your knowledge.” The Special Inquisitor returned, Niall openly laughing in response.

“Please, as I said before – we are alone, so call me Niall.” The boy said as he finally drew his eyes away from the window. “I am not so naïve as to believe the council would be so easily swayed. That much was clear even before Aegaeon brought news of their actions. So long as the girl – Magdalene - remains in Mor Ardain, she will be endlessly hounded. If I had come to that conclusion, it only makes sense that you would have too. With your trip to convene with Brighid so soon, your option was somewhat predictable.”

“You are correct, of course. I also believe Torigoth will be an excellent testing grounds for exploring Magdalene’s abilities and personality.” Morag added, a hand coming to her chin. “The inhumane abilities she had demonstrated appear to be connected to two main items: a device she refers to as the ‘Master Core’ and the discs called ‘clone crystals’. Several of these clone crystals have been lost to other titans – they were the smaller items seen falling. In allowing Magdalene to travel and search for her lost crystals, we have a natural reason to analyse her combat ability and how these implements function. In doing so, we also gain the opportunity to develop an attachment to Mor Ardain. Magdalene has an innocence befitting of her appearance; it would not do to lose her because others offered better circumstances. I believe this method would be most suitable, as artificially delaying the search while restraining Magdalene may cause suspicion. Any distractions preventing too rapid a development of Magdalene’s powers while travelling can be developed more organically.”

“…My, how cold of you Morag. And here I thought that you simply detested the idea of locking a child away. A shame; I thought we were of a similar mind. The Special Inquisitor was crueller than I thought.” Morag didn’t have an answer for that, but her deflected gaze spoke volumes. She might not have reacted to Niall’s renewed laughter, but embarrassment almost emanated from Morag’s being. “In all seriousness, I trust in your judgement. If you believe this to be the most appropriate measure, then you have my blessings. I’m certain Brighid would appreciate the company.”

“Indeed. Then I shall make my preparations.” After a sharp salute, Morag only had the time to reach the elevator before Niall’s voice called out once more. When her eyes turned back, however, they didn’t fall on the same man. The childish playfulness had melted away, replaced by sobriety that didn’t fit Niall’s youth. “Is there an issue, Niall?”

“Morag. Mor Ardain is fractured beyond what I can handle. I cannot predict how people will react when news of this inevitably spreads.” He stated. “Look after Magdalene. Her existence may very well alter Alrest beyond all expectation. Those around her will determine whether that benefits humanity or ends humanity as we know it.”

“…I shall try.”

* * *

Magdalene’s silence was somewhat unnerving. After all the energy she had shown before, the subdued aura surrounding her as they travelled felt wrong. The exuberance Magdalene had shown when a new outfit had been procured for her was nowhere to be found. With her nervous glances to the walls of the airship and her uncertain disposition, the girl might as well have been placed in a prison.

“What ails you? You seemed to welcome the idea of an airship ride before.” Morag asked, taking the seat beside her. The view of the Cloud Sea outside the window was beautiful; no matter how many journeys Morag made, it never failed to entrance her. For Magdalene to so easily ignore it, perhaps that was a greater cause for concern than her paralinguistics. “If you are sick, there is a medicine I can procure. It would not do to have you ill before we even come close to Gormott.”

“This titan… it’s suffering.” The words fell easily from Magdalene’s lips. As if she was barely conscious of the utterance. Grimacing as she drew her hands across the metal beneath them, Magdalene’s disgust practically oozed from her remarks. “Father told me that humans used titans to travel around but… I didn’t think he meant like this. It’s hurting so badly.”

How was Morag meant to respond? It had been a necessary evil, at least in the eyes of the voting majority. While nations such as Uraya had constructed their ships without such alterations to their titans, the efficiency boost Ardainian technology provided had been deemed a worthy investment. As crucial as they were, titans were mere animals in the eyes of the people; their pain was nothing to be concerned about.

Such things weren’t so easily explained to a child.

“The human mind is a terrifying thing. Our ability to create such harmful technologies without remorse is unparalleled.” Morag eventually muttered. Though her glance had shown no men nearby, her tone remained carefully measured If the Special Inquisitor was heard openly detracting from the Ardainian Empire’s ‘advancements’, then unsavoury rumours might’ve begun to spread. As minimal as the possibility was, it was still something best avoided. “The creators of the enhancements cared little for the titans’ wellbeing. So long as they serve the machinery serves its purpose, many others feel the same. However distasteful it is, the Emperor lacks the necessary support to change the situation. Perhaps there will come a time where titans will not be subject to such treatment. Until that day comes, however, most will claim it a necessary sacrifice.”

“That so cruel. Titans help people survive. To treat them so badly when they’re just trying to help…”

With strength belying her size, the metal of Magdalene’s seat warped under her grasp. Requiring several seconds to realise her actions, the girl scrambling to spit out apologies meant that the pulse of pearlescent light from one crystal in Magdalene’s pocket went unnoticed. Hidden from sight, the way that the Master Core pulsed in response was similarly obscured. The consequences, however, were not so easily ignored; not when the explosions rocked the entire airship with their strength.

“We’re in the middle of the Cloud Sea, nothing could attack us; an engine fault?” Morag growled, already midway through grabbing Magdalene’s arm. “This is too close to the back, we’re moving forward!”

“R-right!”

Magdalene could only try her best to follow the Special Inquisitor’s orders. It was rather difficult, after all, when everybody else on the ship was rushing about at the same time. More than once had Morag completely disappeared from Magdalene’s sight, only for a muscled arm to grab her once more. Thankfully, the Master Core served as a wonderful beacon. Gold did stand out wonderfully in the sea of black armour.

“Report!” Morag’s voice echoed out as she reached the panicking pilots, the sheer strength of her aura more than adequate in bringing them back to their senses. “What’s happening and how has this affected our journey? We need to be in Torigoth as soon as possible.”

“W-well, um… it appears that the titan has rejected the implements.” One managed to stutter out incredulously. With good reason; the years of research put into mastering the technology meant there were hardly any flaws to be found. To just suddenly be rejected was a technical impossibility – it was _meant_ to be, at least.

“Even blowing both the engines wouldn’t cause the levels of trembling we experienced. Have we determined a cause for those?” miraculously, Morag’s second question only made the pilots’ confusion even worse. Watching one of Morag’s eyebrows rise, the second pilot could only give a confused mumble as his partner pushed him forth. “Well? We don’t have all day.”

“I fear you, er, you don’t understand, Special Inquisitor.” Came the hesitant reply. “When we say the titan rejected the implements… we meant that _literally_.”

“Literally?”

“Indeed S-Special Inquisitor. Somehow, the titan i-it… it pushed the engines out of its body. It’s like they were never there in the first place!” the pilot bemoaned, grabbing his head in irritation. Though unwilling to display it so openly, Morag’s irritation was driving her to do the same. “The flesh has regenerated; we couldn’t put the engines back if we wanted to. The titan should be able to make it to Torigoth, but the weight of the airship… it may not be able to take it for long after.”

It didn’t take a genius to make the connection. Magdalene showing an unnatural feat mere moments before the impossible occurred? Morag would eat her cap if they weren’t related. Finding the cause was simple; finding a solution was the far more pressing matter.

“Contact the relay base, get them preparing external engines!” Morag’s orders were quickly spread through the cabin, the Special Inquisitor drawing Magdalene close behind her. With the chaos within building, better not to lose the child and let her accidentally make things worse. “Thank goodness we were already planning to make an extended stay. It appears the impossible becomes regular around you, Magdalene.”

“Did I actually do that?” the young girl questioned in response, blinking owlishly as countless figures rushed by her. It was an assault on the senses for an adult; for a child accustomed to the serenity of her home, it was a miracle Magdalene was still standing. “I just felt the titan’s pain… how it would be so much happier without all that nasty stuff shoved into it.”

Her words spoke to an innocence Morag envied, truly. Had there been more of Magdalene’s kind in Mor Ardain, perhaps the titans may never have been subject to such alterations. The council, however, were rather efficient with their propaganda. With their Emperor’s support, they had easily instilled fear into those who dared suggest otherwise. Now, it was far too ingrained in their culture to do otherwise. That would make them like the Urayans, and _heaven forbid_ they ever be similar to them.

“The damage had already been done. Better to find a solution than ponder the cause needlessly.” The Special Inquisitor sighed, loosely beckoning Magdalene to follow behind. “We are of little use right now. It would be best if we found a place to stay until the end of the trip. It shouldn’t be too long now.”

“Okay…” Following closely behind, Magdalene only absently noticed the slight chill in her pocket. Curiously rummaging around, a sound of confusion escaped the girl as she pulled out Ursula’s clone crystal. With nought wrong but that slight iciness, however, the clone crystal was easily dismissed.

After all, it was but a piece of technology. An extremely advanced one made on the whims of a child without care for logic, but a piece of technology all the same. It would not do anything without the appropriate process and Magdalene knew what was required well. With it in her pocket, it couldn’t activate its power at all. Unless it had been plugged into the Master Core or her personal port, it was nothing more than a disc with a pretty picture on it.

Technology didn’t just act by itself. Not without someone purposefully creating it that way, and Magdalene had not.

* * *

Brighid couldn’t help the curious hum that passed her lips. By all accounts, the ship that approached should be one sent directly from Mor Ardain. With the honour of carrying the Special Inquisitor, it should surely be one of the finest and well-armoured titan ships that the Empire could prepare. Though the size of the ship that arrived was as expected, the lack of exterior protection was somewhat alarming. There wasn’t even an engine to be seen, the titan’s force alone clearly struggling to carry such a massive burden. For those who were expecting the finest demonstration of Mor Ardain’s engineering ability, it was a shocking sight.

Still, Brighid could question such things later. Convening with her driver was a far more pressing matter, especially with the news she bore. A single moment’s hesitation could have the most dangerous weapon Brighid had ever come across walking freely. Such a scenario was to be avoided at all costs. She was fortunate, then, that Morag was on a similarly pragmatic mind.

As soon as the doors were open, Morag was the first to step out. The moment their eyes connected, Brighid gave a smile as she stepped forward. Before they could meet, however, the irritating intrusion of one burgundy haired man sent such plans astray.

“Special Inquisitor Morag! To what do we owe this… _extreme_ pleasure?” Dughall probably assumed his simpering would earn him Morag’s affection. It would explain why he constantly used the tone with Brighid. Regardless of his position as Consul within Torigoth, the impudence hidden behind his geniality was as clear as day to the black-haired woman. “I’m afraid we were under the belief that Your Grace’s visit would be later, let alone that you would bring such an _adorable_ young friend with you. Had we been aware, we could have prepared a suitable…”

Young friend? Those words were bound to catch Brighid’s attention. Had her eyes been open, they would’ve narrowed immediately. Though Morag’s work brought her into contact with a huge population of people, the opportunities for her to interact with children were few and far between. The only one who could consider themselves close was Niall, and he would surely be far too busy for such a menial trip. Then again, to see Morag’s reaction had the Consul used such terminology to describe the Emperor of the Ardainian Empire… Brighid would pay good money.

Fortunately, the fire Blade didn’t need to ponder for long. Though the girl tried her best to shield herself with Morag’s legs, flashes of beige hair and a brown dress poked out. That alone was interesting enough, but the golden sphere that floated behind her was far more intriguing. It was unlike any Blade weapon Brighid had seen in her life. It was close to a bitball, yet there was something within her Brighid that was telling her otherwise.

Before she could analyse it any further, however, it seemingly ducked out of view. Brighid would’ve assumed it was because the child had noticed her, yet her eyes remained glued to the extravagant gestures of Dughall. Brighid hadn’t even been noticed; how had the sphere reacted as it did? Even the best technology _Alrest_ had to offer struggled to achieve such levels of sentience within their creations. Blade weapons? They didn’t even come close.

“I don’t stand on ceremony, Consul. I’d rather you just did your job.” Morag’s scathing reply momentarily distracted Brighid from her musings, a smile appearing on her face. The way she left Dughall reeling was a sight for sore eyes. “If you have time to be considering frivolities, then you have time to arrange for the engineers we called for. I trust they have been notified?”

“Y-yes, Your Grace. We can have the required supplies brought along shortly!” Dughall rushed to answer with a pandering smile, gesturing to the soldiers behind him. “Even so, you are His Majesty’s representative! Please, allow us to lay on a meal befitting of Your Grace and your guest-!”

“Pretty…” but it seemed the girl would not be so easily swayed by words. Now being openly admired by the child, Brighid had no qualms placing her finest smile and strutting forward. Such a stunning sight would send even the most disciplined of men into a blush. For the unrestrained trainees that made up the Torigoth division, they were practically panting like dogs. Even Dughall wasn’t immune to Brighid’s allure, much to the Blade’s disgust. “Miss Morag said you were strong, but she never said how pretty you were.”

“And I have no clue how she never mentioned such a cute little girl.” Playfully tapping Magdalene on the nose, the girl’s eye lit up when a tiny flame danced between Brighid’s fingers. It was a paltry trick, one that had no value otherwise, but its ability to bring forth such beautiful smiles made it a treasured skill. “You made impressive time, Lady Morag. From your message, I hadn’t been expecting you until tomorrow.”

“It is less a matter of _intention_ , as it is one of _fortune_. As you can see, our journey has… taken its toll upon our engines.” Morag muttered, looking to the near bare titan. Resting as much as it could upon the Cloud Sea, the creature looked as if it could keel over at any moment. That was what happened when you had a smaller titan carrying a large-scale ship without assistance. “Credit must go to the crew. Despite our loses, they were able to sustain the necessary speed. If your message was correct, then we have no time to waste.”

“Indeed. The Tornan driver is awaiting transferral, while the Aegis has yet to leave the city. So long as we are prompt, both should be dealt with in little time.” Brighid dutifully replied, pointedly ignorant of the choked noises escaping Dughall. What, did the Consul believe she wouldn’t report on the strongest Blade in existence’s presence? “Might I ask which you wish to proceed with first?”

“You mentioned in your message that the Tornan driver and the Aegis’ driver were in comradery, correct?” the Special Inquisitor mused, her plan solidified in less than a second. It had been only a preliminary thought, one of thousands that had passed through Morag’s mind. With the Tornan driver already in their possession, however, such a plan became far easier. “Then I would like to talk with the captive first. Dughall, have them moved to a suitable position as quickly as possible.”

“B-b-b-but, Your Grace-!”

“I don’t recall asking for your opinion.” With such a stern voice, no man could disobey. The Consul threw himself into a flurry trying to prepare his men. “Now then, Brighid. Allow me to introduce you to Magdalene. I believe she will play a key role in the coming operation…”


	4. She brought frosty hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On catgirl captives and clone crystals.

“So, you’re the ruffian associated with Torna, are you?” Morag remarked, undisturbed by the literal hissing and biting occurring before her.

Magdalene wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she heard ‘prisoner’, but the tiny catgirl in an oversized yellow jumpsuit strayed far from the vicious image the child had. Magdalene’s father had told her about the Gormotti people, but never had she gotten the chance to view one up close. Even then, this prisoner was way cuter than how Magdalene’s father described them. Certainly, the way she bore feline fangs at Dughall and his men dragging her in wasn’t exactly friendly, but Magdalene couldn’t ignore her appearance. Someone so cute couldn’t possibly be evil, right?

“I must admit… your appearance does deviate from the wanted posters.”

“Are you kiddin’ me? You might as well throw whoever drew that _thing_ in jail, not me!” was the biting remark. Not that her rage was unjustified. The hideous monster depicted upon the paper was nothing close to the actual girl. How someone could confuse such a pretty face for the horrifying visage depicted would remain a mystery to Magdalene. From the matching expressions on Morag and Brighid’s faces, it seemed they too were of a similar mind.

“Yes. I can see why you could take offence.” Was the Special Inquisitor’s dry response. “Still, it’s best that we not get too distracted. I called upon you for reasons other than your… questionable depiction. I take it that you still refuse to name your friends?”

“Friends? Ha, those trigger-happy goons in Torna? I wouldn’t exactly call them friends.” Spoken with such disdain, the grey-haired girl seemed one step away from hissing. With the notoriety Torna had earned through the rumours that spread, one would’ve assumed that their organisation would be somewhat more harmonious. A reaction as vitriolic as the prisoner’s was rather surprising.

“While that is interesting to note, I’m afraid you’ve misunderstood,” Morag answered, leaning forward slightly. “It is not Torna that intrigues me. I was referring to your most recent travelling companions. I’m sure you know of whom I speak of, yes?”

The transformation was stark. Gone was the violent sass the catgirl demonstrated before, replaced by a subtle confusion. Thrown off by the clarification, it seemed she couldn’t control her mouth.

“What, Rex and Pyra?”

“My, that was easy.” One didn’t need to be a master of reading faces to see the irritation in the catgirl. It was practically painted across her visage in neon colours. Though Magdalene really shouldn’t feel bad for a prisoner, she couldn’t help the subtle sympathy growing in the back of her mind. If there was anything more painful than betraying your friend, surely it was _accidentally_ betraying them? “I apologise, but I didn’t expect such underhanded tactics to work. Regardless, I would very much like to meet Rex and Pyra.”

“Fat lot of luck that will do ya. Even if ya know their names, they ain’t comin’.” Though the catgirl tried to hide it behind a façade of confidence, the pain of such words wasn’t so easily hidden. From the way her ears drooped helplessly, to the lack of energy to her stance; the prisoner was as easy to read as a child’s book. “Can’t say we’re friends much either – more acquaintances. Catchin’ me doesn’t mean they’re gonna come runnin’.”

“I think you’ll find it’s much the opposite.” Morag didn’t bother hiding her amusement for a moment, taking a seat as the hands holding the prisoner suddenly grew tighter. With how rough the soldiers handling her were, Magdalene was almost tempted to intervene. With Morag’s instructions to simply stand aside and her reassurances, however, such a feat would cause more trouble than it was worth. The slight twitch was enough to draw the prisoner’s attention though, Morag eagerly snatching up the opportunity. “I see you’ve noticed my friend, Magdalene. Would introduce you, but you’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other. After all, she’ll be your guard from this point forward.”

“…That’s a joke, right?” the prisoner couldn’t help but scoff. A similar expression could be found on Consul Dughall and it was only their helmets that prevented the soldiers from showing their feelings. Only Brighid retained her composure, and that was more a testimony to her control than a lack of surprise. “A kid? You want a kid to be a guard?”

“Indeed. I’m glad to see you are so quick on the uptake.” Morag easily answered, a gesture of her finger bringing Magdalene to her side. “Magdalene here is not your average child. You’ll find that if you oppose her, her abilities belie her appearance. She will be more than suitable for observing you until your companions come to retrieve you. I’m sure you have no complaints, Magdalene?”

“If Miss Morag really wants me to… I guess I can…” it may have lacked enthusiasm, but Magdalene was not one to go back on her word. “You really will look for my clone crystals though, right?”

“Of course. So long as we can, we shall search the titan for any sign of them. All I ask is that you ensure our prisoner here doesn’t make her escape. Should there be a need, then I ask that you utilise every power available to you.” The Special Inquisitor requested in turn, receiving a subdued nod. “We have reached an accord, then. Men, please transfer the prisoner to her new abode. And be swift, lest we need call upon Magdalene sooner than expected.”

“Y-Your Grace, I do not mean to question your judgement but…” Dughall began almost as soon as the door shut behind him. With how much the Consul trembled, he might as well have been told he was to be executed rather than the catgirl. Then again considering Morag’s formidable influence and ruthless nature, such a fate wasn’t impossible if Dughall played the wrong cards. “Might I ask why young Magdalene is being tasked with such a duty? Surely there are far better things for a child her age to be-”

“Once again Consul, I find myself receiving opinions I didn’t ask for.” The crisp comment cut through any objections Dughall could muster. Reeling back at the sharp screech of Morag’s chair moving back, it was difficult for the man to keep what little face he had, let alone gather the bravery to confront Morag. “Using this method, Brighid and I shall be in a better position to ambush the Aegis and her driver when they make their inevitable rescue attempt.”

“At the cost of the Tornan girl escaping?” if Dughall was expecting any kind of response, it was definitely not the small chuckle that escaped Morag. No, that would be impossible – Special Inquisitor Morag Ladair _didn’t_ laugh.

“Trust me, Consul, when I say that she is in good hands.”

* * *

“…What did I do to deserve this?” Nia muttered, her ears flattened against her head as she struck.

Though the Ardainians had done well to remove Nia from her Blade, they seemed to ignore the weapons built into her hands. Sharpened through battle, the catgirl had plenty of experience slicing through monsters with her claws. Striking children may not have been her thing, but it was no different in the end. It beat being stuck in an Ardanian cell with seemingly no hope of escape. Having a child staring at her the whole time would only wear down Nia’s already thin patience further.

“If Miss Morag thinks I’m good enough, then I trust her! She hasn’t steered me wrong so far. I’m tougher than I look!”

Nia gave a hiss of confusion as she looked to her escort’s chest and the rather noticeable _lack_ of damage. The cloth that formed Magdalene’s dress had torn just fine, but the skin beneath had nary a scratch. The bright grin plastered across the girl’s face only made the sight even more abnormal.

It should’ve been impossible. The girl had _something_ strange on her chest, but it was no core crystal. Magdalene should’ve bled just like any other human. How the hell did _Nia_ end up being the one who got hurt? She was pretty confident about her strength, yet the only response her ambush warranted was little more than a dismissive remark.

“What the hell _are_ you?” Nia growled, leaping back with feline agility. Even if they hadn’t completely defeated a monster, her claws should’ve been able to create _some_ sort of wounds. For goodness sake, Magdalene seemed more annoyed at the state of her clothes than the attack itself! “You ain’t no ordinary human…”

“You’re stronger than I thought,” Magdalene spoke as if her shoe had been trodden on, a nonchalance that could only bring shock to Nia’s features. For the young girl, perhaps it was so simple. After all, save for her clothes, it didn’t appear as if Magdalene was bothered at all. The worst expression she gave was a small sigh when her attempts to pull the torn fabric back together failed. It was the same reaction as a god after being struck by a mortal. “I should have expected that. Still, I really liked this dress. Miss Morag got it especially for me… That means you need _punishment_.”

Magdalene slipping her fingers into a pocket was a minor movement at best. When Nia found herself involuntarily flinching, she could only curse her anxiety. After Magdalene’s previous display, however, such a reaction wasn’t unwarranted. Had it been any other, Nia would’ve attacked immediately – why allow an enemy to draw a weapon? Seeing as Magdalene would no doubt have the same reaction though, Nia was left with painfully few options.

The Master Core didn’t hesitate to meet Nia as she made a desperate escape attempt, all its might transferring into a mighty blow to the catgirl’s stomach. With Nia thrown to the ground in agony, there was little to stop Magdalene from continuing her actions, a clone crystal clutched delicately between her fingers. A quick flick had a pair of translucent sky-blue pieces flip out from the back, perfect for anchoring the core crystal as Magdalene placed it upon her chest.

“The other clone crystal was super strong compared to the others, so you should be okay…” Magdalene muttered as she pressed the disc into the dock upon her chest. What little drama such an act provided was somewhat ruined by the way the girl’s face was as scrunched up as possible. It was almost laughable, if it weren’t for the intense gust of frosty wind that filled the hallway.

**_NANAKOORI! ENGAGE!_ **

“Wha-?” though she threw her hands before her face, the freezing blast of wind still bit deep into Nia’s being. In less than a second, all the energy drained from Nia as she was forced against a now frost-covered wall. The force was unlike anything she had ever faced before, the catgirl struggling to pull her gloves from where they had frozen to the wall. To cause such a harsh difference in temperature… Nia’s failed ambush had been evidence enough, but this proved it. Magdalene was everything Morag had implicitly stated and _more_.

That wasn’t to say that such power came without cost. Brought to her knees, it took everything Magdalene had to contain herself. Desperately clutching her hands over the glowing spot upon her chest, it took all of Magdalene’s ability to rise to her feet. The first explosion had been reasonable; Magdalene had chosen one of her most powerful clone crystals to show off to her father. That even the weakest could produce results like _this_ was something Magdalene hadn’t expected. Even she wasn’t invulnerable to the blustering snowstorm her powers had produced.

Yet one glimpse to the tears upon her clothes brought new resolution to Magdalene’s body. There was a reason why she called upon that power. A reason with far more weight than simply showing off to her father. The prisoner had tried to escape and more importantly, Miss Morag’s gift had been damaged. Magdalene wouldn’t be able to look Miss Morag in the eye if Magdalene didn’t do anything.

The girl’s fist tightened as beige hair took on a pastel blue tinge. Dark fabric fluttered as it morphed, the dress taking on a completely different form as a wave of white spread from the clone crystal. With a single blink, green eyes were replaced by those of brilliant blue, ice creeping down the bottom half of Magdalene’s dress until it glimmered under the light. As Lilies of the Valley weaved themselves through Magdalene’s hair, a smirk appeared on her face. A sharp movement of her arm sliced straight through the wind, the Master Core spinning through the air while a powerful cry echoed.

“Sing in harmony, Stand with Fortitude!”

**_BLADE ASSIMILATION!_ **

**_URSINE PHANTASM!_ **

* * *

“I understand your hesitation to explain before Consul Dughall, but we are driver and Blade. Surely there is no reason to keep secrets?” Brighid sighed as she followed Morag through the warship. The soldiers’ open gawking had done little to ease that slight annoyance, but at least it was familiar scenery. If they had continued the conversation in the Consul’s office, Brighid’s irritation would be far harder to disguise. “Even if that child is special in some way, the prisoner has shown no hesitation in trying to escape her imprisonment. I can’t say I’m too confident in leaving so young a girl alone with her…”

“Those fears are not unfounded. Had I not borne witness to what I had in Mor Ardain, then I very well might consider my actions mad.” Self-depreciative her words may have been, but the amusement playing across Morag’s face didn’t abate. Well, until a soldier casually passed by. It wasn’t until his back had disappeared through a doorway that Morag allowed her stony expression to dissipate. “I will be frank with you, Brighid. Even I am not aware of just what Magdalene is capable of. She survives a fall from unfathomable heights, commands a weapon that is unlike any other and managed to regenerate the flesh of a titan while forcing it to eject its implants. All done with nary a conscious thought. It is better not to think of Magdalene as a child, but as an existence alien to Blades and humans alike.”

“I... that’s easier said than done, Lady Morag.”

“Of course. That is why you will have your evidence soon enough.” Came the curt response, Morag pausing as she gazed out to the men and women hard at work outside. “We have a prisoner that wishes to escape and has shown a willingness to use physical force to do so. Even with my backing, Magdalene evidently still gives off the air of an unassuming young child. I’m sure you can see where I’m going, Brighid.”

Naturally, and it brought a shiver of dread down her spine. Subtly licking dry lips, Brighid did her best to suppress any physical reaction to the implication. To her credit, the Blade managed to successfully reduce it down to nought but a slight twitch to her hand.

Before a retort could pass Brighid’s lips, however, a fierce gust of cold wind rushed down the corridor. If it weren’t for Brighid rapidly repositioning her body, Morag would have been thrown to the ground. As it was, the Blade’s heels were the only things keeping her anchored, huge clouds of steam wafting off her body as snow melted upon her flames. It was fortunate that the mysterious weather disappeared as fast as it came, Brighid gently lowering her hands from the handles of her whip swords.

“My, our little prisoner was far more anxious than I first anticipated. I never expected so rapid a response.” The Special Inquisitor mused as she corrected her cap, gazing down the corridor with unbridled curiosity. “Brighid, can you determine the temperature of the ship?”

“Of course…” there weren’t many times where Brighid opened her eyes. Through detecting the fluctuations in heat of her surroundings, Brighid could potentially see far more than her eyes ever could. As soon as her gaze turned downward, however, astonished violet was revealed as the Blade recoiled. Even if the results were obvious, Morag couldn’t help but find her eyebrow rising at such a vivid reaction. “The Solitary Blocks-! It’s like a storm down there; I can barely see it with how dark it has become. The inverse of a bomb – it’s as if someone has set off a storm with the prisoner in the epicentre!”

“Then we proceed. Your powers will allow us to withstand such temperatures, correct?” the question was asked, yet Morag held no patience in hearing an answer. Brighid barely had the time to breathe before the Special Inquisitor was charging through the startled crowd with uncharacteristic energy. If it weren’t for the fact that her driver may very well freeze to death without intervention, Brighid would’ve remained frozen in her shock.

“L-Lady Morag! Your recklessness will only end in injury!” yet her words seemed not to pierce Morag’s dedication though frost soon coated her uniform and the clouds of her breath flowed against her face, the Special Inquisitor’s feet never paused. Brighid could only give a weary sigh of relief as she finally managed to grasp Morag’s hand. They may not have gotten too far towards the epicentre of the freezing storm, but it was still far colder than Brighid would’ve appreciated for her driver. “This isn’t like you. To run so carelessly into blatant danger? I don’t think I’ve seen a sight like that in my life.”

“And _I_ have never had the opportunity to witness a power like this. _None_ , perhaps, on Alrest have. I would be remiss to not witness Magdalene’s impromptu demonstration. Look to the walls; even as we speak, our opening diminishes.” Morag’s reply was punctuated by a gesture of her head, Brighid watching the frost receding across the metal surrounding. “A similar blast is apparently what brought Magdalene to our world; she will be hesitant to call upon that power without due cause. If the alternative is throwing her before a monster, then I’d much rather do my research under somewhat predictable circumstances. We move forth immediately.”

“…Yes, Lady Morag.”


	5. She showed us a new path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On ice and invasion.

If not for the comforting heat emanating from her Blade, Morag was certain she would’ve been frozen to the core in seconds. That Magdalene’s power had been able to persist even so far from their wielder was a sensation that brought equal parts fear and awe to the Special Inquisitor’s heart. Had such a vicious explosion of power occurred upon the battlefield, the devastation would be game-changing. Within an enclosed warship holding several important personnel, though? It was rather difficult for Morag to appreciate it as much.

“This certainly lends credence… to her backstory.” Even speaking had grown to be a struggle, Morag’s lips long since dried by the frigid breeze. Even with the powers gradually rescinding around the pair, Morag’s insistent pace meant they had run headfirst into the storm. Left to fight against the gusts and frost, it was only sheer willpower that kept her moving forward. “We’ll be approaching the Solitary Blocks any moment. Brace yourself Brighid – I cannot tell what might await us.”

Brighid could only settle for a silent nod, the hand not resting upon her driver’s shoulder ready to draw a whip sword at any moment. Never before had she witnessed such directed determination in Morag. If only it hadn’t been directed towards running headfirst into a dangerous atmosphere. Regardless, Brighid would allow no harm to come to her driver – harm that wasn’t caused through Morag’s bullheadedness at any rate. Should the need arise, then her flames would leave nought but steam.

The moment that the Solitary Blocks came into view, however, it was quickly made clear that such intervention was unneeded. Indeed, Brighid would’ve felt horrendous had she drawn her weapon. Attacking a girl doing nothing but sitting on the ground in eager anticipation was something Brighid dared not ponder. It was only the ice swirling around Magdalene’s form and the vastly different appearance that reminded her of just what she was dealing with.

“Ah, Miss Morag, Miss Brighid! Hello!” though her smile was bright, the pastel glow to Magdalene’s shone brighter. Rising to her feet with an ethereal elegance, it was as if Brighid and Morag were met by a spirit rather than anything mortal. With the mystery surrounding Magdalene’s origins, a small part of Brighid’s mind wouldn’t have been too surprised had the girl admitted as much. “Did you need me for something? The prisoner was being a bit too mean, so I was making her stop.”

“…And that required freezing a huge portion of this ship?” Morag’s reply brought a healthy crimson to Magdalene’s cheeks, the girls’ eyes flitting to the frozen walls surrounding. Had it been anyone older, Morag might’ve been led to believe her ignorance was faked. The faces of children could tell no lies though; she could only palm her face as she realised Magdalene truly hadn’t noticed the extent of her abilities. “Considering what you said of your first attempts to use this power, you honestly thought it best to wield it within a confined space like this?”

“This is a weaker one! Well, it’s meant to be.” Magdalene cried out with a pout, a finger jabbing towards the cell door behind her. At least, what _should_ have been a cell door. With the thick wall of ice encasing the bottom half, it would probably be more difficult to use the door as intended than cutting through the walls beside it. “Besides, she’s super-fast. I needed a way to slow her down and stop her from running away. I didn’t want to hurt her too much.”

“Even so, to go to this extent…” a firm kick from Brighid did little to displace the ice encasing the door, her heels not even scratching the surface. Her flames would probably make short work of it, but that was more a testament to Brighid’s power than Magdalene’s weakness. For one like Nia, who was the driver of a water Blade? Breaking out was nothing more than a pipe dream. “That temperature drop really wasn’t for show.”

“Being able to access our little friend would be appreciated though, Morag commented, gently wincing as she took Magdalene’s hand into her own. Her gloves were more ceremonial than functional; as soon as their hands touched, Morag was met with the full brunt of Magdalene’s inhumanely cold flesh. “What an amazing transformation... do you know long you can keep these powers?”

“Um… no? it’s been three minutes, and I only feel kind of-” Was all the girl managed to mutter before a sharp gasp escaped her. In a burst of frosty light, Magdalene's strange outfit had been replaced by her original, the girl nearly hitting the floor if it weren't for Morag's training kicking in to catch her. Though Magdalene appeared more exhausted than injured in any way, the worrying sensation of flesh rapidly heating brought a concerned grimace to Morag's face. Even so, it only commanded half of the special Inquisitor's attention, for the sound of roaring flames had begun to die down.

"The door should open now," muttered Brighid, a quick flick of her hand removing any flame that lingered upon her fingers. In spite of the nonchalance, Brighid couldn't help but stare at the door with an irritated admiration. if anyone told her that the Jewel of Mor Ardain would struggle with any ice that wasn't the interior of Genbu, she would've laughed in their face. to struggle so much with melting ice not even made by a Blade almost felt like an insult. Then again, Magdalene could hardly be considered anything but an outlier in every way. "After you, Lady Morag."

“Very well. Magdalene, do not push yourself. If anything feels wrong, I want to know immediately.” Morag ordered as she stepped through, the weight of a child leaning upon her almost ignorable. The position, however, meant that when the Special Inquisitor paused seconds later, Magdalene could do nothing but yelp as she smacked into her back. “…Magdalene?”

“Um, yes Miss Morag?”

“You certainly didn’t hold back, did you?” Morag couldn’t help but comment. A soon as Brighid got a glimpse inside of the cell, she was very much the same. After all, their prisoner had proved to be quite the voracious spirit during their initial meeting. To see Nia as she was, the contrast was like night and day.

“Did I go overboard? She wasn’t being nice, a-and she ruined the dress you got me as well!” Magdalene was quick to justify, her heart falling at the resulting silence. Her panicked heart meant she didn’t see the small smirk forming upon Morag’s face, only raising her head when Morag’s hand fell atop it.

“No, you did well. Beyond my expectations for sure, but nothing that I cannot accommodate.” The Special Inquisitor reassured, her finger slowly drawing a trail across Magdalene’s face until it fell upon her chest. “The plan has changed. Can you deactivate this transformation?”

“I think so. I’ll need a little time to rest before I can use another though. My chest really hurt after I used the first clone crystal, and I don’t think it was the explosion.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll have time to rest. I’m intrigued to see how this will play out.”

* * *

The Ardainian Military Academy was a magnificent institute, famed across all of Alrest for producing some of the greater soldiers to ever live. Had it not been for the excellent teachings the academy provided, then Mor Ardain would never have been able to earn the success it did. Even so, such an establishment wasn’t omniscient; there was only so much they could prepare their students for. How to react when someone shot a salvaging anchor at you? Such a ridiculous scenario would never happen, why would they ever cover it?

It meant that when the guard felt a tug upon his collar, he could do nothing but stare at the metal hook in confusion before he was drawn into the shadows. Any scream that would’ve passed was silenced in less than a second, a massive sword of blood red to the temple easily sending the man into blissful unconsciousness. In the face of an ambush so excellently executed, the second guard barely noticed his partner’s disappearance until a shield bashing into the back of his head left him in the same state.

“Well, that was easier than I expected.” Rex mused as the group stepped into the Engine Room proper. “Where are all the people? You’d think a ship of this size would be chock-a-block with soldiers and engineers all over the place.”

“I do not recall much from before I awoke in my cell. At most, I can remember small snippets about something to be collected. Whatever it is, that must be why so many people have been sent away.” Dromarch said in return, eyes vigilant even as he leaned against the wall. Though the tiger might’ve had quite the long rest within captivity, the distance from his driver paired with the lack of ether thanks to the Ardainian army’s nets left Dromarch drowsy still. So long as his connection to Nia remained, however, he would not allow his paws to rest. “Either way, it is to our advantage. The less overt combat we involve ourselves in now, the less chance of us getting involved in a messy situation. Now come, this way.”

Despite the reassurances, Rex’s heart was not so simply eased as they continued through the ship. The level of planning they had done was nothing to be frowned upon, but plans weren’t meant to last beyond the t contact with the enemy. With how simple it was to make their way through thanks to the lacking security, it was natural for the salvager to feel so tense. They weren’t some sort of highly trained infiltration force, nor were they skilled combatants who could tear their way through opposition without issue. Even with the Aegis by their side, they were a Nopon and a young boy – there should have been no way for them to so easily make their way through a warship.

Yet as his burning sword carved down the guards at the Sickbay, it seemed no grandiose battle was awaiting them. Never were there any more than two guards at once and with a team of their size, it was child’s play to handle them with an ambush. So long as the cell itself bore the same level of security, then getting Nia freed was mere moments away.

Why did that bring a shiver to Rex’s spine?

“There can be no doubts, Nia is held inside there!” Dromarch’s whisper paired with Pyra’s hand upon his shoulder drew Rex out of his worries. With their target so close, it wouldn’t do to let his mindset sabotage their mission. Even if Nia hadn’t exactly been the friendliest of people at first, they were comrades – salvagers don’t leave comrades behind.

“Oi, who are you lot!?”

“They’re the terrorist’s friends! Get them!” thanks to the way that the Solitary Blocks were constructed, there could be nothing else but a full-frontal assault. For anyone else, it would be a terrifying prospect. Even the Rex of a week ago would find his knees trembling at the thought. As Rex stared down a pair of gun barrels though, no fear came to mind. How could he, with the kind of people standing by his side?

“That’s right, we _are_ her friends! Rex growled as he brandished his sword. Feeling his veins flood with ether from Pyra, the outcome was inevitable in his mind. “Calling her a terrorist though? I won’t let that stand!”

“Meh-meh! Poppy!” The shields Blades could generate were able to fend off incredible levels of force, but that didn’t make watching Tora charge forth any less amazing. No matter how many bullets they fired at him, the Nopon’s Drill Shield reflected them all, a mighty battle cry as its full weight tackled the first of the guards.

“Roger, Masterpon!” Poppi’s cry was followed by the robotic Blade leaping into the air, jet boosters thrusting her forward as she reached forward. It didn’t matter that the soldier had involuntarily thrown his weapon, hundreds of high-powered processors calculated the gun’s flightpath in less than a second. Once that was sorted, it took no less than an errant twitch from Poppy to crush the gun into scrap metal. Fortunately, the soldier had little time to mourn the loss of his weapon. The drill knocking him out meant he wouldn’t be worrying for a while.

“Oi, eyes on me!” faced with such a grand display, it wouldn’t do for Rex to be overshadowed. Then again, with Pyra glowing by his side and his sword ablaze, it wasn’t as if he didn’t draw attention. Not that it meant much to the second guard. It didn’t matter how flashy your opponent was if a single strike was enough to put you down. Though the academy’s training served him well enough at first, the intense heat bombarding the guard meant that it wasn’t long before he was smashing against the warship’s walls. “Pyra, think you can handle this?”

“Leave it to me! Dromarch!”

“At your leisure.” Combining a plume of flame with a torrent of water made for an inescapable trap. If the force hadn’t been enough to knock out the guard, then baking alive in his armour would definitely do the trick. Considering that Dromarch could barely move his paw close without flinching back from the heat, the likelihood of the man being a threat was minimal at best. “Well then, shall we finally get out of this place? I’d rather not stay here any longer than necessary.”

“Easier said thane I’m afraid. This lock doesn’t seem like it’s gonna budge.” Rex grunted. Even his whole weight failed to move the handle, the salvager falling to the ground with a huff. “Looks like we’re gonna have to use the same plan as before.”

“No worries, friends! It time for Poppi to show special unlocking technique!” Tora eagerly suggested, said robot eagerly mimicking her driver’s flapping wings. Well, to the best of her ability at any rate. Without wings of her own, Poppi had to settle for waving her arms instead.

“Roger-roger! Activating operation lockbuster!”

You’d be forgiven for thinking that there would be some sort of elaborate process given the Nopon’s posturing. Indeed, Rex, Pyra and Dromarch all watched in anticipation as the robotic Blade approached the door with a determination to her artificial gaze. Though there had been plenty of opportunities for Poppi to show off her superhuman strength, chances to demonstrate the levels of delicate efficiency only a machine could bear had been few and far between. As Poppi carefully analysed the lock, those present couldn’t help but hold their breaths.

As a consequence, nobody was quite too sure how to react when Poppi’s fist smashed straight through the metal.

“Well… that works, I suppose.” Pyra eventually commented, her smile unreadable. With the proud expression upon the robot’s face, any comments Pyra could’ve made were soon bit back down. “Is it just me though, or is it rather cold all of a sudden?”

“…Open the door, immediately!” faced with such a panicked order, Pyra couldn’t do anything else. After all, if a single glimpse had been enough to instil that level of fear within Dromarch, it wasn’t exactly the time to be pondering such menial things as the temperature. As soon as Pyra pulled upon the handle however, she would quickly come to regret her decision. Her lungs burned as they took in the freezing air that fled the cell, the Blade recoiling. Though a quick pulse of her powers managed to make the area more welcoming, it didn’t make the sight that then greeted them any nicer. “My Lady… what have they done to you?”

Dromarch would receive no answer. Though Nia’s mouth was exposed, the catgirl was in no position to speak at all. Encased in ice up to her shoulders, it was a miracle that she was still alive at all. Only Dromarch’s continued existence spoke for her safety, Rex met with troublingly little breath when he put his hand to Nia’s mouth.

“Stand back everyone.” How fortunate it was that they had a fire Blade at hand, and one of the most powerful at that. In a matter of seconds, a hellish flame left nothing in its wake but steam, the fire practically dancing around the cell as it wrapped Nia in a warming embrace. To do so without scorching her skin was a miraculous sight to behold, feats that would be unthinkable to any other Blade handled by Pyra with unerring accuracy. So easily did they come to her, Pyra found herself blushing when she finally realised the gazes of awe directed at her. “U-um, could you not stare like that. I might mess up if feel nervous.”

“Are you kidding me? This is epic!” the words of her driver only heightened Pyra’s embarrassment tenfold. Not that Rex cared, a light in his eyes usually reserved for a child watching their hero in action. “If it weren’t for you, we’d have been chipping away for ages. Who knows if we would’ve gotten Nia out before it was too late? Plus, your heat means she’ll recover in no time.”

“It’s not that easy. I _can_ bring her back up to a safe temperature, but it’s not as if Nia’s going to be fine immediately.” The Blade retorted, reaching out to catch the freed Nia with a frown oozing with concern. “It doesn’t seem as if Nia’s frostbitten anywhere, but her skin’s awfully dry and my fire isn’t going to help with that. If there’s something like Hypothermia, we won’t know until she wakes up. Simply put, we have no idea if she’s still at risk or not just because we got her out of the ice.”

“I have full faith in her. Someone of my Lady’s constitution won’t be felled so simply.” Though his words may have held confidence, the worry emanating from Dromarch as Nia was gently lowered onto his back couldn’t be further from it. “We must make haste. There’s no way the rest of the Ardainian forces haven’t been made aware of our exploits.”

“I think that would be too little, too late.” When Azurda’s comment was followed by the sound of several guns cocking, they could only curse their luck. It was fortunate that Rex and Tora had the protection of their Blades’ shields, Rex grimacing as he tightened his grip on his sword. “There are far too many people to handle in such a tight area. What are you going to do?”

“What choice do we have Gramps?” came the salvager’s retort, a deep breath silently passing before several guards found themselves victims of a burning slash. “We need to get out of here no matter what! Just charge!”


End file.
